The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Twister’. The new cultivar originated as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation in a population of Phlox ‘Peppermint Twist’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,196. The new cultivar was discovered and selected in 2007 in an outdoor nursery location in Haarlem, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Haarlem, The Netherlands since the summer of 2008, has shown that the unique features of the Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.